Traffic signage is widely used to provide instructional, warning, and supplementary messages in multiple directions to vehicles on or near roads, intersections and highways. While such signage is sufficient to broadcast information to all vehicles, there are many situations where it may be desirable to direct different information to different vehicles. Multiple traffic signs in one location often present irrelevant or sometimes even conflicting information for a particular vehicle driver, causing confusion, delays, and accidents. Therefore, a traffic signage system that directs different images to different moving vehicles may be desired.